The Adventures of Rubels: Final
by capainflowers
Summary: The adventures of Rubels finally comes to an end


**Authors note: Hey everyone i just wanted to thanks to everyone who read and reviewed these... things that i created. This started out as a joke for a friend of mine who kept talking about his fanfiction so i decided to make a bad parody to annoy him and now look where we are. Why am in ending Rubels? Well mostly because im out of ideas and wanna focus on other things right now. Sorry i never got to 147 or whatever number it was. So thank you for reading and please enjoy.**

The Adventures of Rubels: Final Part

The rom was empty for all buts Rubels and she was on her laptop going through her Tumblr roleplay blog when soodenly her scroll flashed that it got a message. The messages was is saying about there is a party going on in room 207 and Rubels should totes go. So rubels put on her best party outfit which is just her regualr clothes cause she only ownes liek two pairs of clothes. So rubels went exploring for the room 207 untill she found it. Rubels chacked her skrull one more thyme to mak sure she had the rite room noomber. Her frands had invited her to a poorta party and she was soooo hype cuz she had never been to a real big kid poorty before. For a fo dayz her frands had been acting wierdly around her butts she just guessestamated that they where planning this party and doodint want her 2 know. She opening the door and to her surprises all her frands where sitting in chairs in a sort if simi-circle. Even ozzy was present which she thought was totes weird.

The group was positioned with Ozpin on the far right, and with team RWBY sitting in order to his right. In the middle of the simi-circle shaped order of chairs was a man with a name tag that read, "Hi! My name is HARRISON and I'm here to help!" On his left was team JNPR, followed by Ruby's grandpa, who was sitting on the far left. His appearance was no longer that of a comedically large black man, but rather; that of a battle hardened old man who had seen too much throughout his life, and was now here at his own granddaughter's intervention. There was one final chair in the center of the room, this one reserved for Ruby, in the hopes that she would sit, and if all goes well, hopefully listen.

Rubels was unpresses with the party decorations but still supah happy to see all her frands on her GRANPA THE KAWAII OTAKU! She did a front flip into the chair and siad "what's up buttercups?"

The group simply looked around uneasily at oneanother. The man with the name tag spoke first. "Well, Ruby, you should know that firstly we are _all_ here because we love you and are very worried about you, and the way you have been behaving." He spoke with a calm, friendly demeanor, a tone that made you want to listen when he spoke, a tone that instilled those present with respect and admiration. The group nodded their heads in agreement, all except for Ozpin, who was sitting back down after closing the room's door behind Ruby after she walked in.

Rubels cocked her heads to the side cause she was confuse by the words spoke by the stranger who sounded like a mix betweeners Burt Reynolds and Liam nesseon. Yaing was making water appear out if her eyes now for some raisin. This made Rubels feel sad and it seemed like her world of happiness and rainbows flickered away reveling the harsh reality which Rubels refused to live. The smiles on her face grew twice as big as she blocked out the bad times and chilled out with some good vibes.

The man with the name tag was about to speak again, but was abruptly interrupted by a shout from the girl of gold. "You have to stop acting so weird! I don't know what's wrong with you but it scares us and I just want my sister back!" Tears were streaming down her face, and the same could be said for the rest of her team. Blake put a reassuring hand on Yang's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. It was Ozpin who spoke next. "What miss Xaio Long is trying to say...is that it is your _duty_ as a team leader to be strong of heart **AND** mind. Your team needs you, Ruby Rose. You have to stop living the fantasy you've woven for yourself, and deal with what's actually troubling you like the mature huntress I know you are." The man with the name tag agreed with a confident nod, a gesture replicated by the members of team JNPR.

lol rubelses friends wer so silly! Always playing pranks in her, and telling her she crazy. She would have to make sure she got then back for this one butts for rights now she decided to plays along. "Lol okay ozzipina I'll be supah extra sures to lead my team m8's better!"

Harrison sighed, giving a worried look to Ozpin, who had reminded him earlier that unstable students were NOT allowed to train unless they showed noticeable signs of improvement. "I spoke with your friends, Ruby and it seems the cause of your...problems is that you have serious issues coping with the unfortunate loss of your mother."

At the mention of her mother Ruby's world once again flickered from the fantastical, happy go lucky state to the the real world, which she had much trouble dealing with. Her mind was at war, constantly battling back these thoughts and feelings, desperately wanting to break free of the twisted world it forced itself to live in.

"No" was all the said.

The group looked around quizzically at oneanother, waiting for someone to break the silence. Most of team JNPR was sinking back into their chairs, as if they where drowning in a ocean of awkwardness. It was Wiess who finally spoke. "Listen here you dolt! You can't just go around ignoring your problems and your team! What about **US**? You think you're the only one who has problems? What about us, Ruby? What about us!" Her voice was a mixture of anger and sorrow, like a sorrow smoothy in a blender of bad times. "It's important to remember not to get angry with Ruby, lest she sink further into this pit that she has created around herself", The tagged man whispered to wiess in a hushed tone. Everyone else heard him regardless.

Rubels was silenting now as her friends was no longer yelling it talkin. She was bothered by how silenting the room also was except for the occasional sniffle from her frands who crie. "Y... Y u crie? Y u crie friends?"

"Because they love you, Miss Rose. And all they...all _we_ want is for you to get better." Rubels glanced over at ozzy who was looking at her all weird like. Little did she know, Ozpin was fighting his own internal war, as the task fell to him to decide whether or not Ruby was mentally fit to stay at beacon, or if she was to be ejected... Permanently. Ozpin looked away from her, gazing down at his own feet as he struggled with his internal conflict. Nora was the second person in the room to go into a full cry, as she threw her self onto Ren, who did his best to comfort her.

Ruby herself had began crying now as she looked about the room full of people who trully cared about her. Once agian her wold began to flicker as she trully saw the effect she was having on her firends.

If only for a moment.


End file.
